Bonitos y Gorditos
by Charly Land
Summary: Eren tiene patas de muchos records de velocidad en su rueda de carreras, pero su cerebro es tan lento como una planta rodadora de desierto; así que cuando le dice 'gordo' a Levi y este se molesta hasta los infiernos por ello, no entiende el porqué. La vida está llena de pequeñas sorpresas. [Ereri] [ErenxLeviHamster]


**Disclaimer: **©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno (AU)| Uso descarado delOoC| Ereri| Hurt/Comfort| Eren hámster! x Levi hámster!

**Nota: **Fic bonus para el **#FelizCumpleañosBebéEren** dedicado a ** Gatitadeluna**.

Espero disfruten la lectura. No olviden dejar sus review, tomatazos, folow, favorite o sus cartas bombas.

Las amo.

Por favor lean las notas finales.

* * *

**Bonitos y Gorditos**

—

**. l .**

* * *

La primera vez que Eren lo nota y se lo dice, es una tarde mientras comen su mezcla de semillas de girasoles con pasas secas, cuando mientras él apenas va en su tercer bocado, Levi con las mejillas hinchadas de pasas ya ha terminado su taza.

—Si comes otra pasa...revientas, Levi.

Levi, con sus ojitos grises cargados de fastidio y los bigotes tensos de molestia, chista.

—Jodete, Eren. No estoy gordo, es el pelaje de invierno que no he botado.

Eren tararea una risita, pero no sigue tirando del hilo, mucho más porque Levi es bastante quisquilloso en su vanidad. Es que solo hay que verlo, limpiando sus bigotes y patitas tras cada comida, ordenando su afelpada pelusa de cama con cuidado, dándose baños de lengüita diaria, tomando solo la mitad de sus raciones para no despertar rodeado de sus heces cada mañana.

Ah, pero allí está, no se lo puede negar, la ligera curva en la barriga cremosa de Levi que antes no estaba, eso y su aspecto desaliñado por sus constantes siestas.

Si, Levi se ve y está, aunque no quiera... engordado.

* * *

**.**

* * *

La segunda vez que lo nota y se lo dice, es una noche que despierta con un chillido agudo sintiendo su espina partirse a la mitad y sus orejas atacadas por la sensación tibia de una lengua insistente.

—Follemos, Eren—gimotea acalorado Levi, subido sobre él, tratando de hacerlo girar para que empiecen una de esas rondas agitadas que un par de semanas atrás el mismo Levi había cortado.

Con sus diminutas garras rasgando en todas direcciones trata de cumplir lo que le piden, aunque sus pulmones están a punto de estallar por el esfuerzo.

—Sí, sí, si—suelta desesperado, casi en igual medida de encendido, porque joder, jamás se podría resistir a la lengua consentidora de Levi, que ahora también estaba humedeciendo el pelaje de su cuello. _Oh si, cariño, tan bueno_—. Solo bájate, bájate, que si me revientas no podré, bebé.

Las lamidas desaparecen, el cuerpo de Levi se queda estático, relajado todo su peso sobre él. Y sus pobres huesos crujen.

—¿Me acabas de llamar gordo?

La voz de Levi es hielo puro.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué si me llamaste gordo, Eren?

Las alarmas se encienden en su cabeza peluda, de repente su asfixia no es por la presión. Sabe que debe callarse, que si abre la boca la pagará caro, pero Eren jamás aprenderá la lección.

—No, bueno, no gordo, pero si estás jodidamente pesado, y...

Eren chilla de horrible dolor.

Esa noche pierde su par de buenas retozadas y un gran parche del pelaje de su cabeza.

* * *

**.**

* * *

La tercera vez que lo nota y se lo dice, es cuando tratando de romper otro nuevo record de carreras en su pequeña rueda azul índigo que tanto adora, con sus piernas moviéndose tan rápido que no son más que un borrón, está planeando su venganza mordelona contra los titanes que les gusta observarlos desde el otro lado del vidrio de su caja o picarles sus muslitos grasosos con sus extraños hilos plateados dolorosos. Eren está muy resentido con ellos por los meses anteriores cuando parecieron que sus gustos raros por esto último se habían excedido. Si bien es cierto que ellos son los que dejan sus comidas y pelusas acogedoras, eso nos los salvará que la próxima vez que intenten algo con Levi o con él, sus dientes y uñas rasparan su carne de titán.

Entonces sucede:

Levi está bebiendo agua de la pequeña fuente que gotea desde el tubo que viene de más allá de su caja de cristal. Un hipido estrangulado le precede a su tambaleo que lo lleva al suelo con la respiración agitada.

—¡Levi¡—le grita Eren sin dejar de correr, con una sonrisa ya jocosa pintada entre sus bigotes—. Ahora si no me lo niegas, mira que hasta beber agua te cansa—se ríe ratonilmente—. Acéptalo, estás gordo mi agridulce y rechoncha mora de invierno.

Los ojos de Levi se encienden en ira, y antes de que Eren pueda disculparse por haberse excedido, una de las pequeñas figuras de madera que tienen para roer y jugar sale directo a su rueda, donde se enreda atascándola y Eren vuela por los aires hasta estamparse contra el frio vidrio.

—¡Espero te mueras, Eren! —es lo último que escucha de Levi mientras su carrera de huida tambaleante se pierde en la cabina de dormir que comparten.

Después de eso, Eren permanece molesto todo el día con Levi por haberlo hecho perder su carrera, que obvia el hecho que en ningún momento este vuelve a salir para comer, tomar agua o juguetear con el último rayito de luz solar que siempre se filtraba desde alguna rendija del techo de ese enorme y frio lugar, tanto que incluso por la noche prefiere dormir en su rueda que ir a la cabina.

Pero cuando la tarde del día siguiente llega y Levi no asoma sus orejitas por ningún lado, Eren se preocupa de que realmente esta vez la haya cagado en grande. Y así, con una ofrenda de bolitas de melón y plátano de su propio tazón se acerca a la cabina.

El momento de poner su trasero ha llegado.

—Eh, Levi—llama, pero nadie responde—. Lo siento, si—empieza, sus orejitas gachas y sus ojos grandes y verdes aguados—. No quise lastimarte ¿bien? Solo jugaba. De todos modos, que importa que hayas engordado, sigues siendo bonita, lo más bonita que yo haya tenido en mi vida. Además, yo estoy más gordo y ya ves—silencio, y Eren se desinfla como un globo pinchado mientras se rasca la barriga—. Bien, está bien, perdóname cuando quieras, pero...—suspira con tristeza—...no me abandones.

Otra vez, silencio.

_Joder._

—Mira, te traje de comer. Tómale cuando gustes—finaliza y dándole una miradita a la entrada cerrada de la cabina sobre su lomo castaño, se aleja hacia su rueda a iniciar una nueva carrera.

Una hora más tarde, cuando se fija otra vez hacia el otro lado de la caja de cristal, la comida en el tazón se ha ido.

Eren sonríe.

Los siguientes ocho días esto se convierte un ritual que se repite cuatro veces al día, hasta que una madrugada el corazón de roedor de Eren ya no puede más, y acaba por meterse en la cabina de dormir, pero cuando está allí, todo pensamiento se esfuma.

Es que allí está Levi, hecho una perfecta dona durmiente alrededor de tres pequeñas crías de ojos bulbosos cerrados.

Levi debió haberlo sentido porque abre los ojos, y se le queda viendo con intensidad.

—¿Eren?

—¿Quiénes son?—pregunta bajito, los ojos vagando sobre las diminutas criaturas extrañas que se amamantan de Levi—. No estaban aquí antes ¿Los titanes lo trajeron?

El aire huele a leche, frutas, semillas de girasol y Levi.

La risilla apagada de Levi le acaricia entre sus orejas deslizándose en el aún parche calvo de su cabeza. Es una risilla compasiva.

—Oh, Eren—empieza Levi, todo dulce y ternura—. Eres lento, pero no me asustes. _Piensa_. Solo _piensa_.

Pero nada pasa en la cabeza de Eren, tan solo se queda largos minutos observando, luego sale igual a como entró.

A la mañana siguiente Levi al fin sale y trae con él a las pequeñas crías, Eren no hace más preguntas, simplemente deja que todo se escurra y las adhiere a su rutina; y así los días se empiezan a pasar.

Las crías son muy apegadas a Levi, lo corretean a todos lados, pero de vez en cuando también lo persiguen a él, y son en esos momentos en que Eren les comparte el amor a su rueda de carreras, les cuida de que no se aparten de su vista o se metan a la fuente de agua. Poco a poco su corazón se llena de ellos, tanto como lo está Levi ya, y una mañana viendo la suave película de pelo que les empieza a colorear el cuerpo mientras toman el sol, al fin vuelve a preguntar de ellos.

—Son tuyos ¿verdad? —empieza. Una de las crías tiene pelusa blanca como Levi, los otros dos son como una bellota—. Vinieron de ti, de tu barriga. No estabas gordo, eran ellos.

Levi se ríe.

—Tres semanas, Eren. Tres semanas—su risa se hace más bulliciosa—. Me sorprendes muy mal.

Eren se rasca su calva y suelta un gimoteo.

—No seas cruel, Levi.

—Es que haces mérito, Eren. Solo eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —ojitos grises con ternura le devuelven la mirada.

—¿Son míos como tuyos?

—¿Te lo dejó pensar, Eren?—su voz gotea malicia y Eren chilla de angustia.

—Levi malo—gorgotea dispuesto a dejar todo así. Su cabeza no da más para el quebradero. Pero entonces Levi se apiada de él.

—Nómbralos, Eren—dice, y es todo lo Eren necesita para que su corazón se haga de miel fundida.

Tironeando a las tres crías para que queden entre ellos dos, forma una dona más grande y abultada, un manojo de patitas y orejitas chatas y rosadas.

Son felices.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

La luz naranja de la tarde acaricia sus párpados manteniéndolo adormecido, pero la voz que le llega de algún punto de la habitación le termina despertando.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Eren parpadea una, dos, tres veces.

Despierta.

—¿Decías?

—Te dije que ya no hay más obstáculos. Si, fue difícil y pensé que en algún punto había fallado, pero no, aquí estoy y estamos un paso más cerca de nuestro sueño, hermano.

Es Zeke, quien le ha estado hablando, que llegó en un lío con su cabello rubio agitado por el viento y su sonrisa socorra argumentado contarle unas nuevas muy buenas. Eren lo había ignorado deliberadamente, dejándose llevar por el agotamiento mucho más mental que físico que lo consume desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Así que lo capturaste? ¿Quieres mi felicitación por tu hazaña o mi desaprobación por exponerte estúpidamente? Sabes que él es...

—¿Capturarlo? —Zeke detiene sus palabras—. Estaría demente si lo hubiera hecho. No, hice volar en pedazos a ese maldito demonio pigmeo.

Se ríe durante unos breves momentos, hasta que se da cuenta que Eren permanece en silencio, su mirada grave sobre él.

—Oh, vamos hermano. Sé que era así como tu ¿guía motivacional? pero era un estorbo en nuestros planes. Deberías agradecerme, te estoy ahorrando la parte fea de todo esto. Además, si capturan a esa mujer del parche, tal vez aún tenga lo que queda de él y podrás hacerle toda la parafernalia sentimental que quieras.

El silencio se mantiene entre los dos, las miradas enfrentadas y al final es Eren quien sale como un nubarrón previo a una tempestad sin dedicarle una mirada.

—Pequeño tonto, los sacrificios siempre son necesarios. Aún te falta entender el destino que cargamos—susurra Zeke, dejando flotar las palabras antes de también abandonar la pequeña sala.

Esa noche al buscar a Eren en su cuarto para pedirle una disculpa disimulada por las implicaciones de sus actos no lo encuentra, y Zeke piensa que tal vez no debió ser tan radical en su sentir con respecto a lo que significaba Levi en todo esto. Él necesita a su hermano para que sus deseos se cumplan y si este empieza a salírsele de las manos es probable que todos sus horrores no sean más que polvo tirados al viento.

Con un suspiro resignado, vagando por los pasillos de aquel lugar, decide que mañana mejorará todo.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, con los ojos pegados en la visión borrosa de su cara en un charco de agua barrosa en un callejón ligeramente iluminado por la luz de una luna creciente, Eren Yeager piensa que cada vez más él, su esencia, está desapareciendo, sumergiéndose en una pesadilla de la que pronto no despertará. En medio de tales reflexiones el recuerdo del sueño algodonero de esa tarde convierte el reflejo en el agua turbia en la mueca de una sonrisa rota en los labios de un hombre que llora con amargura.

—Capitán, no me lo va a creer. Tuve un sueño maravilloso: éramos peludos, bonitos y gorditos, usted tenía a mis bebés, y...

Las palabras se hacen un nudo de púas en su garganta, hasta que brotan en un suspiro de desesperación.

...éramos felices.

* * *

**Nota final:**

¿No les había comentado que me gustan los Plot Twist? He aquí mi intento fallido de algo parecido a eso.

Todo era un sueño previo al inminente correr de los hechos en el mundo canon (?)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
